ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Talks About Idea Wiki
NOTE: This idea is made just for fun. Deadpool Tells About Idea Wiki is a web series made by Deadpool about the Idea Wiki ideas. Episodes/Scripts Deadpool Tells About Collin the Speedy Boy (shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Oh Hi hoes. Today I am supposed to tell you about a guy called Collin the Speedy Boy. He is a rather cool speedy hero (goes to Flash) Not that or . But, (shows to Collin) this guy. Now, he is owned by You know, those assholes who owned and . Now, this beloved franchise started in 1993 as a pretty fun Sonic-esque game. I think I have that game on my SNES, but don't fucking know. What else came out in 1993? Deadpool: For years, the franchise has become popular and most beloved. Ok, history later and my opinion now. I think this franchise is pretty good to be honest. First let's start out with someone I like. A fucking idiotic bird. It's name is Eli- wait... He's not the main antagonist? Oh, that's right... It's Bryte, a smart bird who fails to get Collin! I don't know why they're called the "Teary Eyeds". Shouldn't they be called the "Three Eyeds". The only good thing about them is the voice acting. Deadpool: Shall we talk about his friends? First of there are fingers, the knife game anyone? Deadpool Tells About Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (Shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Heyo, bitches! Today, I decided to talk about one of the most beloved Nicktoons ever existed. And it stars the actor of the villain of ... and Knuckles. His name is Velocity. Makes sense, since Velociraptors are fast and he is named after speed. Most of the names make sense except for the Dark Humans. They are beings of darkness and they have human like names, named after rocks and technological stuff. Deadpool: Now, this beloved cartoon premiered way back in 1999! Let's see what else premiered back then . This shit was cancelled in 2003 for a unknown reason. Pretty damned, right? What else premiered in 2003 . Deadpool: This show is about a Velociraptor who is chosen to save the world from a Aku guy named Brimstone. Wonder if Aku and Brimstone are siblings? Deadpool Tells About The Story of The Face Paint (Shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Sup Assholes? Deadpool Tells About The Loud House Movie (shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Hi, bitches! It's me Deadpool! Today it am gonna tell you about a worthless piece of shit called The Loud House Movie. You all know the original series is good but when Chris Savino got fired things got downhill way fast. First off they have be the cold and evil villain. Irony, right? Deadpool Tells About The Doggies Deadpool Tells About Reilly Toons Deadpool Tells About The Pet Adventures of Lego Deadpool Tells About Matias Pudu and Friends Category:Joke Idea Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas